1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to printing and reproduction apparatus, and specifically to image reproduction apparatus and methods for providing hardcopy reproduction of image information using marking particles.
2. Background Art
Laser-based printing systems are known in the art for producing hardcopy reproductions of image data. In particular, the above-referenced patent application discloses a laser-based printing apparatus in which a uniform layer of marking particles (toner) is deposited on and electrostatically attracted to a receiver sheet having a thermoplastic outer layer. A laser is then modulated in an imagewise fashion and scanned across the receiver sheet to selectively soften the thermoplastic layer. Toner particles adjacent the softened thermoplastic migrate into the thermoplastic layer under the influence of their electrostatic attraction to the receiver sheet. The toner particles which did not migrate into the thermoplastic layer are cleaned from the receiver sheet by a magnetic cleaning brush utilizing magnetic carrier particles. The image which remains on the receiver sheet is permanently fused to the receiver sheet.
A problem with this method of laser printing is that a large amount of toner particles must be removed from the receiver sheet in order to develop the image. The toner that is removed will have to be either discarded or recycled. Recycling of the toner within such a printer increases the complexity of such a printer.